


Despite Everything, It's Still You

by The_Hash_Slinging_Slasher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Medium Burn, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Soul Bond, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), The boys catch feels real quick, literally peeing your pants, please let me know if I missed anything, you are a nugget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hash_Slinging_Slasher/pseuds/The_Hash_Slinging_Slasher
Summary: You've been living in a human center for a long time, plagued  by a creature that views you as its own personal plaything. In a world where a person like you is viewed as trash, two skeletal brothers come and save you from your current life. They hope for change and a better life for all humans, and show you how to trust and love yourself, and each other. In a world full of torment you begin to strive to change the world for the better, and you learn exactly what it means to feel human again.NSFW chapters will be marked with an *
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 39





	1. Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I posted anything but quarantine has me unemployed and done with school so I'm finally allowing myself to do stuff that I like! I'm going to try to keep updates regular to hold myself accountable for the work and I'm really excited to be posting my first undertale fanfic. I'm planning on eventual smut and plot thickening but I'm really just here to post the most angsty fluff inducing fic possible. I'm pretty rusty after not writing for so long and I ask is that you please be kind and enjoy the story!

You sat on the floor of your cellblock, too afraid to move an inch. In the many other cell blocks people reacted in the same manner, moving to the floor or to their cots and sitting. You prayed that it wasn’t the jester coming to get you for one of his special “playtimes”. This place was already hell on its own, you wore rags and got barley enough food to stay alive. You were all treated like dirt, and that clown monster was your own personal demon to torture you. You heard footsteps enter the room, and then more follow behind. You relaxed a bit, realizing it probably wasn’t the clown coming in, and your attention was drawn to voices down the hall. 

It sounded like the manager, but why would he be in the rejects room? “Yes well, it’s quite a treat that you two have chosen our establishment to get a human from, we truly are blessed.” He said in a smooth voice to the customers that had entered. “Although, I can’t say I really understand why you would want one of these broken rejects…” You saw him turn the corner down to your isle, fox tail swishing and plastic grin on his face. Behind the fox monster two skeletal monsters followed, one very tall and one shorter, but probably still taller than you. “I Do Not Think You’re In A Position To Be Questioning Us, Mr. Verd,” Said the smaller skeleton. Upon closer inspection he had a purple scarf, as well as a scar over his left eye and a scowl which made him look pointedly intimidating. The other skeleton monster wore a black jacket with fuzz around the hood, and a black shirt. He had a seemingly permanent grin on his face a gold tooth. He must have noticed you looking, and his eye lights glanced your way, causing you to quickly look back down on the ground and begin shaking.

“Yes well, if you require one of the most badly damaged of the rejects I believe this one may suit your needs.” You didn’t look up until you heard knocking on the glass of your cellblock. “She’s one of the jester’s playthings, one of his favorites actually. He won’t like to see her go, but I do believe she might be just what you’re looking for if I do say so myself." You glanced over to the skeletal monsters as they gave you a once over. The shorter skeleton seemed to be thinking and the taller one had a blank expression on his face. You weren’t one to take risks, but this was your first and probably only chance to get out. To get away from that horrible clown. You looked directly at that taller skeleton with the most pleading eyes you could muster before there was a sharp pain in your chest that caught you off guard. The skeleton’s eyes widened with slight bewilderment before speaking. 

“Human, come here.” 

The shorter skeleton seemed surprised at his counterpart’s request but nodded. You got up on shaky legs and moved towards the glass, keeping your eyes on the floor. “Can We Examine Her Without This Glass Getting In The Way? I Would Like To Thoroughly See What I Will Be Purchasing Before Buying.” The shorter one asked. “Why yes Captain Sans! Human, come out here now!” He shouted at you as the door materialized in the glass. You stepped through towards the three of them, trying to calm yourself down. The monster you presumed was Sans took your arms and inspected them thoroughly, as well as your legs. They were littered with scars from your playtimes with the jester, as well as from your previous attempts at release from this existence. Sans furrowed his brow and let your arms go. “Yes, This One, I Believe, Is Just What We Are Looking For.” 

“Excellent!” Verd’s tail swishes from side to side. “Now we can get all the paperwork ready and you should be good to go. Follow this way all of you!” You followed in between Verd and the skeletons as you made your way to the processing room. You were doing well until you passed the playtime room, which you tried to ignore but you could feel your hands begin to shake. The taller skeleton seemed to notice and looked down at you, stone-expression still on his face. You willed your hands to stop and took a few breaths, eventually calming down. Once you were in the office, as the two signed all the necessary paperwork and payment. You noted that the taller skeleton’s name was Papyrus, and he stood after signing his name, probably getting antsy to leave. As Verd was finishing up the final no-refunds policy with Sans, the door to the office swung open and you felt instant fear. It was the Jester and he looked MAD. He was on both of his feet at the moment, which was surprising since he would often move to all fours when he was especially upset. His body rattled with rage, as the magical pieces of wood holding him together clanked against each other and his face, which you at one time thought was a mask, spun around furiously before stopping. 

You swore your heart stopped in that moment before he began raging towards Verd. “And just WHAT do you think you’re DOING?” He screeched. “SHE IS MINE! SHE CANNOT LEAVE!” His claws dug into Verd’s desk and wood peeled as he clenched his hand. He pointed a finger in your direction and you instinctively moved behind Papyrus as a barrier. The Jester noticed your feeble attempt at safety and become even more angry, if that was even possible. He quickly moved towards you and Papyrus, Payrus surprisingly moving you further behind his body. 

“Jester I do not believe you are aware of who you are talking to. This is the captain of the royal guard and his brother so show some respect.” Verd said in a dangerously low tone. The Jester glanced at Verd and back to Papyrus with a disgusted look on his face and then angrily back at you. “Ok, they can have her, but just allow me one last playtime.” He pleaded with Verd. “Absolutely not, these gentleman already signed all the paperwork and if you do anything right now you’ll put her out of commission for at least a week, if not in the hospital ward.” The jester scowled and punched the wall, leaving a sizable dent behind causing Sans to stand up, apparently done with the drama. “We Will Be Leaving Now, And Mr. Verd I Implore You To Get Your Workers Under Control. If I Find That There Is Interference From Any Of Your Workers With What Is Now My Property, I Will Take The Matters Into My Own Hands.” And with that you and Papyrus were ushered out of the room and outside, leaving a wailing and rattling Jester behind. 

You were brought to the car, Sans got in the driver’s seat and Papyrus was going to sit in the back with you. You stood by the door uncomfortably as you fought with yourself on what to do. “You can get in the car, it’s ok.” Papyrus said in a surprisingly soft tone, his face no longer looking as callus as it was while in the center. You looked up at him and frowned with a small “I’m sorry.” Papyrus looked down at you with concern, “Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart.” The tone of his voice surprised you, it was so different from what you were expecting, and you felt like maybe, this time things would be different. This time you would be ok. You looked up at him and you felt yourself struggling to get the words out “I- I shouldn’t… sit… before, with the clown, I… peed.” You swore the skeletons eye sockets widened before you heard Sans from the front seat. “WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG? I’M TRYING TO GET US OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE?” You stiffened up significantly and threw Papyrus a worried expression, you noticed he was taking off his jacket, leaving him in a baggy black tee-shirt. He placed the jacket down in the car and motioned you to sit on it. Not wanting to upset Sans anymore than you already had you quickly got in the car as Papyrus got on the other side.   
Sans put the car in drive and began to drive away from the accursed building. “Mutt. What Took So Long?” He inquired glancing in the rear-view mirror at you sitting on his jacket. “And Why Is The Human Sitting On Your Clothing?” Papyrus looked out the window lazily as you quickly looked down at your feet with shame. “Human had an accident when that clown guy came in. Figured you didn’t want your seat to get dirty.” You felt sans glance at you, but only for a moment. “I See… Human When We Get Back Please Take A Shower and Change. I Can Provide Something Temporary Until We Can Get You New Clothes.”

“Ok.”

You were officially very confused by these two. They came and bought you, a reject, a human viewed to be in the lowest of low ranks. Why are they being nice? It was obvious from back in the center that these two were regarded very highly. Sans was Captain of something, so he had to be relatively high ranking. But then why a reject? It just wasn’t adding up. You decided not to think about it too much. Papyrus seemed alright, that’s not to say they wouldn’t beat you later, but anything would be better than the jester at this point. You were all quiet on the rest of the way home.


	2. Intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get settled in your new home, but the Jester still won't let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the second chapter! :)

When you pulled into the driveway, you almost couldn’t believe your eyes. It wasn’t necessarily a mansion, but it was a _nice_ house. It looked pristine on the outside and as went inside you noticed everything was organized to a T. If you had shoes you would have taken them off before entering and you felt like you didn’t deserve to be here. One room of this place was probably worth more than your entire life. “Oh! Before You Take A Shower, Please Allow Me To Take Some Pictures.” Sans said making his way upstairs. It was more of a statement rather than a question of if he could, but you were ok with it honestly. You turned to Papyrus (or Mutt?) You weren’t sure what to call him, but he was by your side again and kneeled down to be about eye level with you. “I know you’re probably really confused, but we aren’t going to hurt you. We’re working with the queen and the ambassadors to expose the mistreatment of humans in places like where you were. So, we need to take some pictures before you can shower. Is that ok?” Your mind was reeling at this point. To save the rejects? They must have been joking, this was all some sort of cleverly conspired ruse to get you comfortable before tearing you down. But there was something about Papyrus’ face, in the way he looked at you that made you want to believe him. You wanted so badly for his words to be true and yet you were not sure if you could trust them yet.

Sans was back downstairs quickly and started diligently taking pictures of your arms and legs. Careful to get each scar and scratch in the photo.

“Er… We Should Move To The Bathroom For This Part.”

You looked worriedly at Papyrus but he nodded and assured he would come with the two of you. Once you were in the bathroom Sans made you strip the tattered rags that hung from your body, exposing your now fully naked frame. You were not embarrassed, as the Jester would often have you naked for his play times, but the two seemed uneasy. Papyrus averted his eyes with an orange dusting on his cheeks and Sans had some purple on his. You were littered with the Jester’s “gifts” as he called them. Reminders of the power he had over you and the damage he could do simply on a whim. Upon seeing the marks San's face shifted, from blushing to something else. He had an expression you didn’t quite recognize, there was pity but there also was… repulsion? That was the closest you could get before he snapped back to his senses and began snapping pictures of your bare body. Soon enough he was finished, and they gave you you’re privacy, ensuring you could take as long as you liked in the shower.

You watched the water become brown as it washed over you. How long had it been since you were allowed to bathe normally? You couldn’t remember a time that you weren’t bathing in frigid water, with no soap to speak of. Despite the skeletons not having hair there was shampoo and conditioner set out, presumably for you, as well as body soap. You took time to scrub your scalp, watching as a disgusting amount of hair fell away and down the drain. The body soap was a little bit of a struggle since your more recent injuries were still feeling fresh and the soapy water stung your back and stomach. Nonetheless, you made sure to get yourself spotless. You saw clothes waiting out for you, a black tee shirt and sweatpants that fit you relatively well. They must have been San’s, but part of you didn’t believe that these clothes were something he would ever actually wear, which is why he probably gave them to you.

With bare feet you climbed down the stairs into the living area where Papyrus was lounging on the couch. He turned to look at you and was delighted “Wow, you look so much better! Boss she looks great!” He said towards what you assumed to be the kitchen. “Good. Now Both Of You Get In Here Dinner Is Ready.” Papyrus gave you what you assumed to be a smile and he looked pleased as he motioned for you to go first. You moved into the kitchen where there were three plates of food on the table.

How long it had been since you tasted anything other than the slop they gave you in that hell hole, but you didn’t sit yet. This could be test from Sans to gauge how obedient you were. You weren’t buying the whole “saving the rejects” story quite yet and although you felt ok with Papyrus, Sans was another, more intimidating story. You looked at Papyrus, who motioned for you to sit, but back at Sans who at this point was sitting as well and looking at you. “Human. Sit And Eat.” You smiled and sat down. If this had been a test you were sure you had passed! Happily, you began to cut into your food and dig in. The flavor exploded in your mouth, you were pretty sure this was the best thing you’ve ever tasted. If you died eating this meal, you would be decidedly happy with the way you went out.

You were so invested with the food you almost missed Papyrus scold his brother. “Boss, do you really need to say everything like its an order? We’re trying to make her feel comfortable, remember?” You were too invested in the food at this point to really care, trying not to eat too quickly but wanting to inhale all of it at the same time. Sans attempted to defend himself, “Well. She Was Just Looking At Me, I’m Assuming She Was Waiting For The Ok.” Papyrus sighed and looked over at you, “Listen you don’t need permission from either of us to do things like sit and eat, go to bed, use the bathroom, like those are all things you should just do on your own if you need to ok?” You blinked at him incredulously before looking towards Sans for confirmation. “Yes, Human, You Do Not Need My Permission For Any Of Those Things. But Do Let Us Know If You’ll Be Doing Anything Non-Essential.” His eye lights flicked back to Papyrus, who then let out air from his nose (nostrils? Nose holes?), seemingly accepting his brother’s terms. “Sooo, human, you don’t happen to have a name do you?” Papyrus asked between bites. You shook your head no and he hummed in response, looking at his brother. “I Am Fine Calling Her Human,” Papyrus’ smile faltered and he looked at you. “I don’t think so. Is there anything you would like to be called?” You thought about the question hard, and eventually a name came up from deep in your memories. You couldn’t remember if it was your name, or a friend’s name, but you liked the sound of it.

“I guess y/n would be ok.”

The boys showed you to your new room. It had a large bed off to the side, and other furniture that you could barley recall the names of. Bed stands, a bookcase full of books, a vanity, some closets, it was all in pristine condition. You couldn’t believe this was going to be your room. The last room you had lived in was essentially a prison cell, only containing a cot and toilet. Sans had already retired to his room for the night and Papyrus watched as you lightly touched the comforter on the bed, making your way to the empty closets and bookcase. “It’s all yours, and if you need anything tonight don’t hesitate to wake me or the Boss up ok? Sans is usually up pretty early and he’ll be working from home tomorrow so he might be a better bet if you’re an early riser but if you need me let me know.” You turned to look at him and he sent a wink your way, making an unknown feeling stir in your chest before it was quickly replaced by pain. You smiled through it and responded to him. “Thank you so much, Papyrus.” He looked surprised for a moment, orange staining his cheeks again. “Just call me Rus, ok?”

You had finally fallen asleep in your new bed, it was comfortable, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen while you slept. You opened your eyes and realized you were standing in a dark room, and from the shadows your greatest fear emerged. With a rattling sound the jester came forward on all fours with a sickening smile. “You can’t hurt me anymore!” You shouted and his grin grew wider. “Oh I can’t little bunny? Then tell me does this hurt?” Pain exploded from your chest outward. You felt as though your entire being was being constricted as you fell to the ground. “I may not be there physically, little bunny, but you are still MINE.” A small green heart came from your chest, dripping with ooze as tendrils constricted tightly. You needed to get out of here and away from him. Wake up. Wake up! You shot straight up in your bed, heart pounding in your ears. The pain in your chest was fading, but you needed to do something about this. You were supposed to be finally free from him. You let out a frustrated noise as you began to cry.

You glanced at the clock to see what time it was, 6am. Maybe the skeleton brothers could help you, but Papyrus was surely still sleeping which means you would have to go to Sans. He seemed scary, but didn’t make any moves to actively hurt you since you arrived, and Papyrus said you could go to him if you needed anything. You let your feet hit the cool ground, breathing deeply before making your way out of the room. You looked down the hall to confirm your suspicions, Papyrus’ door closed shut and San’s office cracked open. You moved to the door and contemplated turning around for a moment before the Jesters grin flashed in your mind once more sending a chill up your spine. You knocked very lightly, barley loud enough to hear, but in response you heard Sans tell you to come in.

You opened the door with blurry eyes and shaking legs to see Sans perched at a large looking wooden desk with a computer and several piles of papers. He glanced at you from the computer, eye sockets widening at your current state. You started open mouth breathing as the pain in your chest begins to explode again and you could barley stay standing. Sans was next to you instantly not wanting to touch you but looking very worried “Help… Chest… Green Heart.” Was all you managed to get out. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated what you meant before a light bulb went off in his head. “Human, This Is Going To Feel Weird but Please Bear With Me.” You were on your knees now panting, and he got down to level with you before placing a skeletal hand to the center of your chest. His cold touch was welcomed to your searing skin as pain died down once more, seemingly feeling the intrusion as sans pulled the green heart from your chest.

It was small, and the green had faded into an olive color, from it black tendrils squirmed on the surface, seemingly uncomfortable with being exposed to the open air. You looked at Sans and his eye sockets went empty, arousing fear from your body. The tendrils wiggled in delight at this emotion and began to curl around your soul to an uncomfortable degree. Sans got up and got the camera that was sitting on his desk snapping a few shots of your oozing soul and the black tendrils. “Ok, Y/N Are You Still With Me?” You were surprised that Sans had used your name since yesterday he made it pretty clear he was fine calling you human, but at the moment you didn’t have that much energy to care. “Yes, get him off, please.” You weren’t expecting to see Sans look like this, his intimidating façade melted away into concern at your present predicament. San’s hand lit purple as he took your heart into his hands, and the black ooze began to writhe wildly as it was engulfed in flames. In an attempt to stay attached, the black tendrils buried deeper within the heart, causing an immense blooming pain from your core. You heard a scream and a sob, and it took a second before you realized it was yourself screaming. Rus was suddenly by your side, unsurprisingly still in his pajamas. You didn’t know when he got there but you mustered what energy you hand and reached for him. “PAPYRUS, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS.” San’s loud voice was back as he further lost composure, and Rus looked over at his brother and added his orange magic into the mix. It felt like you couldn’t breathe, it burned so badly as you writhed on the floor, you could remember a movie you once saw about a girl and an exorcism, and assumed that was probably what you looked like at this moment. With the addition of Rus’ magic everything got more intense until it reached a peak, before finally coming down. You were crying, and you felt empty. You sat up slowly and inspected the two brothers, who also looked thoroughly spent. There were no more black tendrils, only olive green, that was slightly darker in the spots where the black ooze once was. “HE IS GONE FROM YOU HUMAN, FOREVER.” Sans panted out. And Rus looked over in his direction. “Boss, we should probably mark her, just to be safe.” You looked over at Rus with worried eyes and he moved towards you slowly. “Listen we can explain later, when we all catch our breath, but I promise it won’t be like the last time ok?” You once again were at an impasse. You didn’t fully trust the brothers, but they definitely were winning you over with their actions. They had only helped you so far, and you were too exhausted to fight against anything they said at the moment.

“Ok.”

With that Papyrus moved behind you, still on the ground. His mouth got dangerously close to your ear, sending a pleasant shiver up your spine. “Can I touch you?” The way he asked that question ignited something deep within you that had been lost for a very long time. You felt your face heat a bit before nodding. He pulled you into his lap and hugged you from behind, Sans coming forward with your little heart and sitting in front of you. Both he and Rus reached out their hands, one glowing purple and the other orange, before you felt intensity once again. Unlike the other intensity, there was no pain. You felt an intense rush of protection and fondness, before the world went black once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and if you have any constructive criticism or comments to please leave them below! Thanks so much everyone :)


End file.
